La vuelta de la oscuridad
by digielegido1
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando la oscuridad ataca de nuevo, pero esta vez viene preparada?¿cuando las virtudes de los digielegidos se corrompan, quien salvara los mundos? En esta historia, la amistad y el odio se enfrentan. El romance aparecera y algunas personas quizas tomen caminos separados. El caos reinara en todas partes, y es probable que solo un puñado de personas puedan detenerlo.
1. Prólogo

_Bueno, soy nuevo en esta página, así que espero que mi historia guste. Debo aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar. Esta historia transcurre tres años después de Digimon Adventure 2, y respeta las dos temporadas, a excepción del epílogo final, obviamente no? Además, debo decir que el largo de esta historia dependerá completamente de los lectores, pero de una forma u otra la voy a terminar, porque odio leer una historia y no saber qué pasa al final. También, por ser nuevo, en ocasiones dejaré que lo que pase a continuación sea sometido a votación. No serán puntos clave, pero por ejemplo desde qué punto de vista será narrado el próximo capítulo y cosas por el estilo. Bueno, los dejo con un prólogo muy corto, lo sé, no me odien._

**La vuelta de la oscuridad.**

Prólogo.

Él era ahora solo sensaciones. Su alrededor era borroso y confuso, sin mencionar lo lúgubre. Tanta oscuridad, tanta desolación. Y todo por culpa de _ellos_. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo lograr su objetivo: llevar la oscuridad a los mundos. Cuanto había pasado ya, ¿seis años? No lo podía decir con seguridad, en tanta penumbra y desolación que reinaba en el final de todos los mundos y todos los tiempos nada era seguro.

Recordaba todo perfectamente. Recordaba aquellas virtudes que tanto odiaba: valor, amistad, amor, pureza, honestidad, luz, esperanza y conocimiento. Aquellas virtudes que lo habían enviado a este lugar. Pero muy pronto se vengaría. Solo debía esperar un poco más para que la Brecha fuera abierta de nuevo. Para que la corrupción volviera a reinar. Para que él, aunque fuera desde las sombras, manejara todo como alguna vez había sido y como siempre hubiera tenido que ser.

Podía captar con su mente como, en cierto lugar, sus secuaces entrenaban. Hasta ahora solo había conseguido tres: Odio, Desconsuelo y Temor. Pero eso sería suficiente. Ellos tres se encargarían de los "niños elegidos" sin ningún problema. Esta vez, la oscuridad tendría su revancha, y ganaría.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del digimundo, Gennai observaba como el sol se alzaba y un nuevo día llegaba al digimundo. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, se sentía preocupado. Todo era muy pacífico, pero algo había de inquietante en esa paz. Parecía como si algo estuviera agazapado en algún lugar esperando su oportunidad. ¿Oportunidad para qué? Gennai no estaba seguro, pero no eran buenas intenciones.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, el hombre no se dio cuenta que un digimon se acercaba a él, así que se sorprendió cuando estuvieron frente a frente. El digimon en cuestión era Leomon, y por su cara no era una visita de cortesía aquella.

-Viejo amigo- dijo Gennai- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Lamento importunarlo, pero he venido hasta aquí por encargo de las bestias sagradas- al escuchar la razón por la cual Leomon lo había visitado, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gennai- dijeron que tenía que venir a advertirle- continuó el digimon.

-¿Advertirme?¿Sobre qué?¿Ha sucedido algo malo?-

-Aún no. Pero me han dicho que las fuerzas más temibles de todos los tiempos reagrupan sus filas para atacar-

-¿Las fuerzas más temibles…..- Gennai no terminó la oración, se quedó pensativo y luego abrió los ojos como platos- ¿No se referirán a….-

-Sí, a él precisamente- respondió Leomon.

-Pero eso es imposible, hace seis años que los elegidos lo destruyeron, y hasta se han enfrentado a peligros mayores como para pensar que seguía con vida-

-Nunca murió. Pero cuando los niños elegidos se enfrentaron a él, estaba muy débil. E incluso luego, los demás males que enfrentaron estuvieron dirigidos por su mano-

Gennai sentía la garganta seca. Todo esto explicaba su intranquilidad. Las fuerzas de la sombra se extendían sobre ellos, y una vez más, los digielegidos deberían asistirlos. Pero había un problema. La primera vez que lo vieron, casi no pueden destruirlo. Y por lo que Leomon le estaba contando, ahora era más fuerte. ¿Serían capaces de afrontarlo?

-¿Qué haremos Gennai?- preguntó el digimon león luego de un silencio perturbador.

-Tendremos que jugar nuestras cartas con cuidado. Y quién mejor para realizar estrategias que el elegido del conocimiento- dijo Gennai con preocupación en su voz, y dirigiéndose hacia la computadora que tenía en su casa, para poder enviar un correo a Koushiro Izumi.

_Bueno hasta acá llegamos. Como dije antes, es muy corto lo sé pero tiene que estar para poder dar pie a la historia. Y como dije antes, les preguntaré una cosa._

_saludos y porfavor dejen reviews. Nos leemos!_


	2. Capítulo I

Bueno, acá esta el primer capítulo de la historia (sin contar el prólogo). Espero que les guste.

Supongo que no es necesario hacerlo pero de todas maneras aclaro: digimon no me pertenece y esta historia la hago solo por entretenimiento.

Capítulo I.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en Odaiba, Japón. Todos disfrutaban del aire fresco y las sombras que ofrecía el parque. Todos, menos cierta muchacha pelirroja, de unos diecisiete años y ojos rubí, que se encontraba encerrada en su casa evitando a su mejor amiga.

"Estúpida Mimi", pensaba "no tendría que haber hecho nada. ¿Ella qué sabe? Se cree que puede manipular a los demás como si nada importara, como si fuera el centro del mundo. ¡No la soporto!"

Este enojo de Sora era muy bien fundado, ya que lo que había hecho Mimi aquella mañana no tenía perdón.

¿Se estarán preguntando qué había hecho para que alguien tan paciente como Sora se enojara de ese modo? Digamos que había roto cierto código, el de salir con el ex de la pelirroja. Era esa la razón por la cual se escondía en su casa, desaprovechando el día.

"Se cree la más deseada de todo el colegio, pero no es más que la zorrita con la que todos se quieren descargar, ¡y ella se deja como si nada!" seguía Sora mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

La puerta de su departamento sonó. Sabía que no era su madre, ya que ella tenía llaves. Hizo de cuenta no estar en casa. No tenía intenciones de ver a nadie, además de que corría el riesgo de que Mimi se hubiera acercado para hablarle. Fue en silencio a la cocina a buscar agua, y escuchó la voz de Tai del otro lado de la puerta:

-¡Sora! Sé que estás enojada con Mimi pero debes salir. Izzy nos espera en su casa, dice que es urgente-

-¡No me importa!- Sora se olvidó de su plan de fingir no estar- No saldré de aquí, mucho menos a lo de Izzy. ¿Crees que no sé que allí estará esa castaña zorra?-

Del otro lado de la puerta, Tai tuvo que hacer fuerza para no soltar una carcajada. ¿Desde cuándo Sora decía "zorra"?

-Vamos Sora no seas así, si Izzy dice que es importante es por algo-

Lentamente, la pelirroja se fue acercando a la puerta. Al llegar, soltó un fuerte suspiro. Tai tenía razón, si Izzy decía que era importante entonces lo era. Giró el pomo de la puerta y tiró hacia sí para encontrarse con un moreno de ojos chocolate, su mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón. Apresurémonos- Sora saló de su casa y cerró la puerta. Empezó a caminar por delante del castaño, para que este no pudiera ver sus ojos rojos el llanto.

No pronunciaron palabra durante el viaje hacia lo de Izzumi. Sora no tenía ganas de hablar, y Tai se daba cuenta de esto, así que tampoco pronunció palabra. Al llegar a lo de Koushiro, el moreno tocó la puerta de una irritante manera. Se escuchó del interior "Ahí va" y, segundos después, un pelirrojo de ojos negros les abrió la puerta.

-Tai, Sora- saludó demasiado serio en comparación a cómo era siempre- Son los últimos en llegar. Pasen-

Izzy se adentró en el departamento donde vivía con sus padres desde su niñez, seguido de cerca por los recién llegados. Se adentraron en el cuarto del pelirrojo, donde estaban ya todos los elegidos. Nadie habló, todos esperaban expectantes qué era lo que Koushiro debía decir. Finalmente, el anfitrión habló:

-Se preguntarán porqué los llamé a todos tan urgentemente.- dijo con cierta intranquilidad- La razón es un mensaje que recibí esta mañana de Gennai. No revela mucho pero dice lo suficiente como para preocuparnos. Gennai piensa que algo malvado se está movilizando en las sombras, y, según él, las bestias sagradas también- habló tan rápido que se quedó sin aire, así que cuando terminó respiraba casi agitadamente.

Después de esto, todos quedaron en silencio, pero no era de aquellos silencios incómodos o cargados de tensión. Era un silencio sumiso, ya que todos estaban en sus pensamientos procesando lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir.

Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, Ken, quien parecía haberlo asumido más rápido, preguntó:

-¿Nuestros digimons corren algún peligro?-

-No dice nada al respecto en el mensaje, pero no puedo afirmar que están a salvo, porque no me he podido contactar con Tentomon y los demás-

-Entonces debemos ir al Digimundo cuanto antes y asegurarnos- saltó Kari desde la cama su lugar en la cama de Izzy.

-Pero debemos tener cuidado, si hay algo o alguien peligroso nosotros no tendríamos como defendernos- dijo Matt, aún algo ensimismado.

-¡¿Por qué tuvieron que irse justo ahora a visitar su hogar?!- dijo Mimi ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tai observaba la escena como si no estuviera ahí. Y eso era en parte verdad, y es que su mente ya estaba viajando al Digimundo para ver si Agumon estaba en problemas.

Sin decir nada, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Tai?- preguntó Izzy, entre la curiosidad y la sorpresa por la reacción repentina de su amigo.

-Yo me voy al Digimundo, no esperaré aquí sentado. Si alguien desea acompañarme bienvenido sea.-

-Yo voy- dijo Kari, y tanto TK como Davis, Sora y Yolei respondieron lo mismo.

-Esperen un segundo. Todavía no sabemos ni siquiera dónde están. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Dar vueltas por el Digimundo hasta encontrarlos?- dijo Joe con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto superior- dijo Sora- ¿Acaso no deseas saber si Gomamon se encuentra bien?-

-Sora, todos deseamos saber acerca del estado de nuestros digimons- interrumpió Izzy- Pero no por eso debemos salir así sin pensar en nada-

-Pero si ya pensamos- dijo Davis algo irritado- Iremos al Digimundo y encontraremos a nuestros digimons, quieran o no.-

Y, luego de esta afirmación por parte del portador del valor y la amistad, todos aquellos que deseaban ir al Digimundo (Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Davis y Yolei) se fueron de la casa de Izzy.

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, un mensaje llegó a la computadora de Gennai, aquella vieja computadora con la que mantenía contacto directo con los elegidos. Este era bastante corto, decía:

"Gennai. Hemos estado discutiendo y algunos han decidido ir al Digimundo a buscar a sus digimons. Izzy"

El anciano quedó perplejo. Era demasiado peligroso que vinieran al Digimundo sin sus compañeros digitales, más aun con la creciente oscuridad que trepaba por la tierra. Gennai se arrepentía de haber dicho tan poco en su mensaje. Tal vez si hubiera explicado que varios digimons ya habían sido corrompidos por la oscuridad, y que el caos comenzaba de a poco a instalarse en el Digimundo, los elegidos lo hubieran pensado mejor si se hubieran abstenido de venir.

Pero ya no había que pensar en los "hubiera". Ahora debía asegurarse de que los niños que habían ido al Digimundo estuvieran a salvo, ya que necesitarían de todos ellos para poder enfrentar la oscuridad.

Se divertían en un gran lago. Gomamon nadaba tranquilamente en el agua, acompañando por V-mon, que hacía lo mejor que podía. Biyomon y Palmon hablaban tranquilamente y reían de vez en cuando. Gabumon se había ido a caminar un rato, acompañado por Armadillomon y Hawkmon. Patamon volaba de acá para allá, siendo perseguido por Tentomon, y tanto Agumon como Gatomon descansaban plácidamente sobre la arena. Era un día increíble. El sol no pegaba demasiado fuerte como para tener mucho calor, y una levísima brisa corría por la playa. La tranquilidad prácticamente se respiraba, y todos los digimons estaban en su salsa de felicidad.

Luego de unos largos y pacíficos minutos, Gabumon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon regresaron riendo de algo desconocido para todos los demás. Sus risas eran estridentes, pero a nadie le importaba.

Gabumon vio a Agumon y Gatomon dormir plácidamente, y se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó lo más que pudo a Gomamon y le hizo señas de acercarse. En cuanto este estuvo a su lado murmuró:

-Esos dos se ven demasiado tranquilos. Sería una lástima que algo interrumpiera su tranquilidad-

-Mmmm…. Si, tienes razón jeje- replicó Gomamon con una sonrisa pícara en la cara- sería una lástima-

En ese instante, los famosos peces de Gomamon salieron del agua (n/a: puede ser extraño, pero en la serie tampoco tenía mucha lógica) y saltaron sobre Gatomon y Agumon, que se levantaron apresuradamente balbuceando cosas como "¡No, mi anillo mágico!" en el caso de Gatomon y "¡Ese es mi postre!" en el caso de Agumon.

Todos los otros digimons se desternillaron de risa, especialmente Gabumon y Gomamon.

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó Gatomon demasiado enfadado para ser él.

-Tranquilízate Gatomon, solo ha sido una broma- dijo V-mon entre risas.

-Yo te daré tu "broma"- replicó Agumon, defendiendo a su amigo y a su siesta.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido Agumon- dijo Biyomon aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me interesa s….- pero la frase murió antes de que Agumon terminara, ya que en ese preciso instante un remolino se formó en el lago, y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar. Una suerte de tentáculos comenzó a agarrar a cada digimon, que por más que lo intentaran no podían resistirse, terminando todos atrapado y llevado inconscientes hasta el interior del lago.

Al despertar, todo estaba oscuro. No sabían dónde se encontraban o qué demonios hacían ahí, ni siquiera recordaban qué habían estado haciendo antes de desmayarse.

Una misteriosa voz se escuchó entonces, acompañada del eco que, por lo visto, se producía en la habitación.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar digimons- dijo esta.

Nadie podía creer quién era. Recordaban esa voz muy bien, demasiado bien. De hecho, a la mayoría esa voz aun los perseguía en sus peores pesadillas…

_Y hasta acá llegué…Ya se que es lo peor que alguien termine así un capítulo pero es lo más divertido de todo, porque no podes esperar al próximo._

_Espero que a vos, el que está leyendo esto, te haya gustado el capítulo, y pido porfavor que si alguien lo lee que deje su rr, criticando ya positiva como negativamente, así voy a poder mejorar._

_Así que hasta acá y dejo un anticipo… el que habla con su voz de "eco" es alguien que todos los que vimos digimon conocemos._


	3. Capítulo II

_Otra vez estoy acá con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y que les enganche la historia._

Capítulo II.

Llegaron al Digimundo, y se sorprendieron en cuanto observaron que este estaba mucho más vacío de lo que recordaban. Para los elegidos, el Digimundo era un lugar lleno de digimons por todas partes. Sin embargo, ahora no había ningún digimon a la vista. Buscaron por mucho tiempo, pero después de un rato se resignaron: sus digimon no aparecían.

- Este lugar es demasiado grande- dijo Sora- jamás encontraremos a Biyomon y los demás así.-

- Tienes razón- replicó Kari- pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-¿Qué tal si nos separamos?- sugirió Tai- somos seis así que podríamos dividirnos en tres grupos de dos.-

- Es una fantástica idea- exclamó Davis emocionado- ¡Yo elijo a Kari!- dijo inmediatamente después.

- Está bien Davis, tú y Kari vayan juntos- dijo TK algo irritado- Tai y yo podríamos ir por otro lado y Sora y Yolei por otro ¿no?-

Luego de un "de acuerdo" general, los tres grupos tomaron rumbos diferentes, acordando que al anochecer se encontrarían en ese mismo punto.

Yolei y Sora:

Caminaron por un lugar llano, con algún que otro árbol por acá y por allá durante mucho tiempo, sin encontrar nada ni nadie. Decidieron frenar durante un rato, ya estaban hartas de caminar sin ningún resultado. Se sentaron a la sombra de un inmenso árbol, y se apoyaron sobre el tronco de éste. Estaban a punto de quedarse ambas dormidas cuando escucharon un ruido.

Se enderezaron en sus lugares, todo rastro de cansancio desaparecido por completo, y agudizaron al máximo sus oídos. Parecía un quejido, pero éste sonaba distante y apagado. Sin embargo, tanto Sora como Yolei sentían que quien fuera el que producía ese sonido, estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

De repente, Yolei se levantó de su lugar, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a quién sabía dónde. Sora, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga, se levantó también y la siguió.

- Yolei ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sora, y al no recibir respuesta por parte de la aludida, se paró enfrente y agitó los brazos- ¡Ey, Yolei! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

- ¿Ehhh?- preguntó Yolei confundida, como saliendo de un trance- lo siento, pero sentía como si algo me llamara en esa dirección.-

- No te preocupes- dijo Sora esbozando una sonrisa- pero, ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, dirijámonos a donde esa voz te llamaba, quizás encontremos algo…-

Yolei asintió y así ambas emprendieron nuevamente la marcha. Luego de andar unos largos minutos, llegaron a lo que pareciera ser el pie de un acantilado. Extrañamente, no había ningún río cerca. Había una abertura en dicho acantilado, parecía ser una cueva. Ambas chicas decidieron entrar para explorar qué había adentro. Tal vez encontrarían algún digimon.

Sin embargo, al entrar se llevaron una increíble sorpresa. La cueva era circular, y en las paredes, de piedra al igual que el piso, estaban grabados los nueve símbolos de los digielegidos (n/a: el noveno es el de la bondad, y es de Ken, para los que se olvidaron). En la parte opuesta de ese círculo, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pedestal con una tabla de piedra. Intrigadas por ésta, Yolei y Sora se acercaron, solo para darse cuenta de que esa extraña piedra estaba escrita. Yolei comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-"Y cuando todo se encuentre perdido, el hijo del amor se alzará para salvar a todos de la oscuridad."- se quedó en silencio y luego preguntó- ¿Crees que sea una especie de profecía?-

-Todo indicaría que sí: el lugar, la inscripción.- respondió Sora, para luego agregar, algo incómoda- el asunto es que, si habla del "hijo del amor" en un lugar con los símbolos de los digielegidos, eso quiere decir que dichosos hijo será de la portadora del emblema del amor, dicho en otras palabras, mío o tuyo.-

Yolei no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Se quedó estática mientras digería lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Luego de un silencio, que a ella le pareció eterno, dijo:

-Será mejor que busquemos a los demás y volvamos para hablar de nuestros descubrimientos.-

-Tienes razón Yolei- dijo Sora, algo más segura de sí misma, y emprendieron el regreso.

Davis y Kari:

Kari estaba bastante molesta por no haber podido investigar con TK. Davis también era su amigo, y ella lo quería mucho, pero TK era su MEJOR amigo desde los ocho años, y esos silencios que se producían entre ella y Davis, que casi siempre eran incómodos, nunca hubiesen existido entre TK y ella. Pero no podía seguir quejándose por eso. Por lo que sí podía refunfuñar todo lo que quisiera era por el frustrante hecho de no haber encontrado nada ni nadie.

Davis, mientras tanto, se sentía feliz por haber elegido primero ir con Kari. No se hubiese quejado si le tocaba ir con alguien más, pero el hecho de estar con "SU" Kari a solas lo emocionaba. Sin embargo, al igual que Kari, no podía evitar sentirse un poco frustrado por no haber encontrado algo.

De repente, percibieron algo moverse entre los arbustos. Caminaban por un bosque, aunque a excepción de ese movimiento no habían visto ningún otro tipo de movimiento, ni siquiera el viento soplaba para hacer mover las hojas. Por eso el percibir algo entre los arbustos después de tanta nada les crispó los nervios. Vieron que se desplazaba por los arbustos, como corriendo, y decidieron seguir a lo que fuera que allí estaba.

Sin embargo, luego de pocos minutos, perdieron de vista a lo que sea que habían visto. Se encontraban en la cima de una pequeña loma en el bosque, y al pie de esta pudieron ver la entrada a lo que pareciera ser una cueva, del tamaño suficiente para que un oso pudiera entrar cómodamente.

-¿Qué dices Kari?¿Entramos a ver si lo que fuere que vimos esta ahí?- preguntó Davis entusiasmado. "Demasiado entusiasmado", pensó Kari.

-No lo sé Davis, esa cueva no parece muy segura y no sabemos qué estábamos persiguiendo. Podría ser peligroso- respondió Kari, en la duda.

-Pero no sucederá nada, además de que quién dice que encontramos algo útil que nos pueda decir dónde están nuestros digimon… ¿Qué dices?-

Al oír eso, Kari no lo pensó dos veces. Sin siquiera responderle a Davis se encaminó a esa cueva, lo que más quería era encontrar a Gatomon y si, dentro de esa cueva, había algo que le ayudara a cumplir su cometido, entonces entraría.

En cuanto entraron, se llevaron una increíble sorpresa. Pensaban que sería una simple cueva, quizás con alguna pista que les diera un rayo de esperanza. Pero se encontraron con algo increíble. La cueva era perfectamente circular (igual a la que visitaron Yolei y Sora). En las paredes, los nueve símbolos estaban grabados, y en la parte opuesta de esa "cueva" había una tabla de piedra. Al acercarse, pudieron ver que algo había escrito. Davis leyó en voz alta:

-"Será el mismo hijo del valor el que derrote a la oscuridad cuando ya todo esté perdido"-

-Esto es evidentemente una profecía, aunque algo corta, y por lo visto incluye al valor, es decir, a Tai- dijo Kari pensativa.

-¡Ey! Te estás olvidando de mi, yo también poseo el valor- se quejó Davis.

Kari asintió y rodó los ojos, su amigo podía ser pesado cuando de protagonismo se trataba.

-Es cierto Davis, podrías ser vos- agregó al ver la cara de molestia del moreno. Al parecer se había dado cuenta del gesto de Kari.

-Será mejor que busquemos a los demás- agregó la menor Yagami para cambiar de tema- Está oscureciendo y sin nuestros digimons cerca no me gustaría pasar la noche aquí-.

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo Davis con una sonrisa. Al parecer se había olvidado del tema…

Tai y TK:

Caminaron mucho tiempo en silencio. La verdad es que TK siempre se había sentido intimidado por Tai y su sobreprotección hacia su hermana Kari. No que ella y TK salieran juntos, pero incluso siendo solo su amigo Tai a veces lo presionaba.

-Es raro que estés tan callado- se aventuró por fin a decir el rubio Takaishi- es obvio que estás pensando algo, la pregunta es ¿Qué?-

-Supongo que no hay nada de malo en contártelo- respondió Tai luego de un silencio- es simple: no confío en Davis para que acompañe a mi hermanita. Él es bueno y todo eso, pero a veces puede portarse muy infantil y me da miedo que por eso Kari pueda salir lastimada-.

-¿Y entonces por qué no interviniste para que fueran juntos?-

-Es que si Kari no se negaba no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Pensé que Sora diría que ellas dos irían en un grupo, o incluso vos, TK-

El aludido quedó medio shockeado. Tai, la persona más sobre protectora de las personas más sobre protectoras cuando concernía a su hermana, había dicho que no le hubiera molestado que él fuera con Kari. Eso sí que significaba confianza de Tai hacia TK. Lo entendía con Sora, se conocían desde siempre, pero él…

-¿L-lo decís en serio?- preguntó TK.

-¡Seguro! ¿Crees que no confiaría en vos o en Sora? ¡Eso es ridículo!- respondió Tai casi riendo.

-No, si con Sora lo entiendo, es que yo…- la frase murió en su boca, porque un agujero se abrió en el piso bajo ellos y cayeron. No fue mucho, tan solo un metro y algo, podrían subir sin problemas, pero no lo hicieron, porque vieron un túnel que bajaba vertical, con unas escaleras a uno de sus lados. Su curiosidad pudo más que ellos, y en pocos minutos ya habían terminado de bajar. Se encontraban en una bóveda, que lucía muy antigua. Era rectangular y se extendía como un pasillo por algunos metros, con los conocidos símbolos de los elegidos en las paredes laterales. Al final de ésta, había una pared con inscripciones varias. Ellos se acercaron, y comenzaron a buscar algo que pudieran leer. Finalmente, TK reconoció una frase, y quedó paralizado. Cuando recobró el habla, llamó:

-T-T-Tai, creo que deberías leer esto-

El mayor Yagami se acercó, y leyó lo que decía en voz alta:

-"Y entonces, solo entonces, el Valor corrompido se transformará en Muerte, y asesinará a todos los que encuentre a su paso. La desolación será inminente, y la Oscuridad triunfará"- casi se cae al piso cuando lo leyó- p-pero eso significa que yo… yo…-se interrumpió a sí mismo y cobró una actitud serena, ya había ideado un plan- será mejor que volvamos TK-

El rubio asintió aún algo traumatizado. Si eso era cierto, entonces Tai mataría a muchas personas. La pregunta ahora solo era ¿Cuándo?

_Bueno, este es el capítulo 2, se va complicando la cosa. La verdad no me llegaba inspiración y estuve dos semanas escribiendo esto… el resultado no me parece el mejor pero algo es algo._

_No se olviden por favor de dejar comentarios de cualquier cosa, si es mala historia también háganmelo saber._

_Espero que guste, y veré cuando puedo subir el otro (está a medio hacer)._

_Adelanto:_

-Quería pedirte un favor-

-No hay problema, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, extrañado por esa actitud.

-Cuando el momento llegue, quiero que me mates-


	4. Capítulo III

**Bueno, pasó mucho tiempo, es que no estoy muy animado a seguir la historia… pero acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, que he de decir, me costó demasiado.**

Capítulo III.

Se reunieron todos en el mismo punto donde habían acordado. Todos se veían algo nerviosos, especialmente TK. Sin embargo, había alguien que tenía una expresión demasiado serena, que no concordaba con su personalidad. Kari se acercó a Tai para ver qué era lo que le ocurría, y le preguntó:

-Hermano, ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión en tu rostro? Conociéndote, debieras estar acosándonos a preguntas a todos a ver qué fue lo que descubrimos-

-No tengo nada Kari, simplemente estoy algo pensativo- aunque la miró a los ojos, su hermana pudo notar que estaba ausente a ese momento.

TK interrumpió ese corto diálogo entre hermanos, ya sabía la razón por la que Tai estaba tan extraño:

-Sería mejor que fuéramos volviendo a nuestro mundo y hablemos con los demás. Seguramente estén preocupados- dijo el rubio.

-Tienes razón TK- exclamó con su agudo tono de voz Yolei- me pregunto si Ken me estará esperando-

-Claro que sí, no ves que chorrea baba cada vez que estás cerca, ya resulta insoportable- dijo Davis con tono de fastidio.

-Al menos tengo a alguien que babee por mí, y no soy yo la que babea- respondió la pelimorada, refiriéndose a la actitud que Davis siempre tenía cuando Kari estaba cerca.

De todas formas, el muchacho pareció no entender su comentario, por lo que la miró con cara de confusión. Yolei estaba dispuesta a explicarle a Davis, pero nuevamente el hermano menor de Matt interrumpió, para evitar más momentos incómodos.

-Bueno, nos estamos retrasando demasiado, mejor volvemos ahora-

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar donde la puerta que conectaba al Digimundo y a su mundo se encontraba. En ese transcurso de tiempo, Tai no dijo ni una sola palabra, hecho que a Kari y Sora no les pasó desapercibido. Ellas lo conocían desde siempre.

Volvieron a su mundo, y se encaminaron directamente al hogar de Izzy, donde al menos ellos habían dejado a los demás. Al tocar la puerta, el pelirrojo les abrió rápidamente, resultó evidente para todos que al menos él los estaba esperando. Entraron todavía sin hablar y, en el cuarto de Izzy, encontraron a los demás.

-Hablen ahora- dijo Matt sin rodeos- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Uno a uno, o mejor dicho, par a par, los seis digielegidos recién llegados comenzaron a contar sus descubrimientos. Al llegar el turno de Tai y TK, fue el rubio el que tuvo que hablar, ya que Tai seguía sin intenciones de hablar.

Mientras hablaba, el moreno no paraba de pensar en un plan. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión: _"Sí, es la mejor solución de todas. No hay otra salida que no requiera más muertes"._

Al llegar el momento en el que TK recitó la profecía lo mejor que se acordaba, resaltando el hecho de que Tai los mataría a todos, la cara de los presentes se tornó de un blanco digno de la nieve recién caída.

Sora, Mimi ahogaron un grito, Yolei ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo y exclamó un "¡Queee!", y Kari comprendió el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. En cuanto a los chicos, todos a excepción de Tai y TK se quedaron congelados. Luego de algunos momentos de incómodo silencio, en los que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los dedos de Izzy en el teclado de su computadora, alguien habló:

-Pero podría ser falsa, todas podrían ser falsas- era Joe, y su desesperado intento de despreocuparse a él y a todos.

-Joe, te tengo malas noticias- dijo Izzy- he observado que en el Digimundo las cosas son muy parecidas a las del mundo real. Estuve buscando recién sobre profecías del mundo antiguo, y encontré dos posibilidades: o bien todas son ciertas, o la que estaba mejor "disfrazada" o escondida es la única verdadera-

Todos quedaron incluso más sorprendidos. No había escapatoria a la terrible verdad. Tai, a la corta o a la larga, cuando llegase el momento, se convertiría en un ser cuyo objetivo sería matarlos a todos.

De repente, Tai habló con una sonrisa en la cara:

-Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso. Ahora mejor vamos al parque un rato a pasar el tiempo.- Todos asintieron. Nadie tenía muchas ganas de conversar al respecto.

Una vez en el parque, con algo de comida que habían comprado y bebida que habían sacado de la casa de Izzy, se sentaron a la sobra de un árbol. Habiendo comido y bebido y hablado, Tai habló:

-Matt, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas?-

-Emmm… seguro Tai- respondió dudoso Matt, y ambos se levantaron y alejaron un poco.

Todos observaron al moreno y el rubio alejándose, bastante preocupados. ¿Qué sería lo que Tai tuviera que decirle a Matt que debían estar en privado.

-¿Qué crees que tiene que decirle?- preguntó Sora a Kari en un susurro.

-Yo qué se. Jamás te había interesado tanto las razones de Tai para hablar con alguien, especialmente si se trata de Matt. ¿Alguna razón particular ahora? ¿Crees que vayan a hablar de ti?- dijo Kari también en un susurro y con una pícara sonrisa.

-Sabes que eso es mentira Kari. Yo siempre me preocupé por Tai y por sus razones para hablar con gente. Además, luego de lo que nos enteramos hoy, creo que tengo excusa suficiente para querer saber qué piensa mi MEJOR AMIGO- enfatizó estas dos palabras.

Pareció ser razón suficiente para Kari, quien bajó la mirada y murmuró un "lo siento". Sora sonrió. No creyó que esa excusa convencería a la castaña, pero se había equivocado. Lo cierto era que Kari tenía razón. Nunca había estado preocupada por las conversaciones privadas de Tai, pero sabiendo que éste hablaría con Matt, quien era el único que sabía del enamoramiento de la pelirroja hacia el moreno, le daba pánico. ¿Qué si Matt le contaba? Descartó esa idea de inmediato. Matt era un buen amigo. Pero la pregunta era ¿De quié era mejor amigo? ¿De Sora como para guardar su secreto o de Tai para contárselo? Decidió no divagar más sobre el asunto y concentrarse en lo que hablaban los demás. No era una conversación particularmente importante, era básicamente una discusión entre Ken y Davis por algo que el último había dicho sobre Yolei.

Luego de varios minutos, Matt y Tai volvieron donde estaban los demás. Ambos parecían en exceso abrumados, pero nadie se atrevió a acotar algo sobre su actitud. De hecho, no todos lo notaron, ya que Ken y Davis seguían discutiendo:

-Tienes que disculparte con ella- decía Ken.

-No me disculparé por algo de lo que no estoy arrepentido. Además Ken ¡Era una broma! ¡No tienen que tomarlo tan a pecho!- respondía furioso Davis.

-¡Hay cosas que no se le pueden decir a nadie, menos a una mujer! ¡Y decirle gorda es una de esas cosas!- volvía a atacar Ken mientras abrazaba a su novia, la cual tenía los ojos llorosos.

Mimi ya estaba harta de la conversación, así que se puso a charlar con Izzy sobre las profecías y el Digimundo.

-¿Crees en serio lo que nos dijiste hoy en tu casa? Quiero decir sobre la profecía de que Tai nos matará a todos y eso-

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta Mimi- respondió Izzy, algo apesadumbrado- pero me parece una posibilidad demasiado factible. Yo no la descartaría, y hata tendría cuidado con Tai de ahora en más-

-Pero es nuestro amigo- dijo Mimi bastante indignada- no puedes decir algo como eso, deberíamos ayudarlo más que apartarlo-

-Nunca dije que debíamos apartarlo- refutó el pelirrojo- simplemente digo que hay que ser cautelosos, eso es todo-

-¿Cautelosos respecto a qué?- Joe decidió entrar en esa conversación.

-Respecto a Tai y la posibilidad de que trate de asesinarnos- respondió Izzy.

-No creo que sea tan así Izzy- dijo Joe algo pensativo- además, no creo que sea una profecía verdadera, y si lo es, pueden pasar años hasta que Tai se "convierta"- dijo haciedo signos de comillas cuando dijo convierta. Ante esto, Mimi murmuró un "Exacto".

-Tienes razón Joe, pueden pasar años- concordó Koushiro con Joe, lo que dejó a la castaña y al peliazul perplejos- pero también pueden pasar solo días, o incluso horas- este último comentario dejó muy pensativos a Mimi y a Joe, y su conversación terminó ahí.

Pasó la tarde, y cuando la noche caía todos los chicos regresaron a sus casas. En cuanto a las chicas, todas se fueron a dormir a lo de Yolei, como hacían casi todos los viernes.

En lo de la pelimorada, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Mimi y Sora habían conseguido hablarse lo mínimo indispensable en todo el día, y ahora debían convivir toda una noche bajo el mismo techo. Eso era algo que a la pelirroja la sacaba de quicio. Mimi no paraba de hablar de su nuevo novio, de lo atento que era y bla bla bla… en los pensamientos de Sora, solo se repetía una palabra una y otra vez, mientras hacía como si escuchara a Mimi con una sonrisa: "Zorra, zorra, zorra…". Lo peor de todo, era que Mimi ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, que había roto el código más importante entre amigas, el de no salir con el ex de tu mejor amiga. Esta sería una larga noche.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Ishida, Matt daba vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera había cenado, y no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que el moreno le había dicho por la tarde.

_Flaskback._

Se apartaron del resto del grupo. Tai no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados como para no ser escuchados si hablaban en voz baja, pero aun así podían ver a los demás.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Tai decidió hablar:

-Matt, nos conocemos desde el Zinder y yo quería pedirte un enorme favor-

-Por supuesto, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que puedes pedirme lo que sea- dijo Matt lleno de confusión.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió Tai con media sonrisa, e inmediatamente se puso serio- todos sabemos que la profecía que encontramos hoy TK y yo me señalaba a mí como el asesino de los digielegidos-

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo TK- afirmó Matt, todavía muy confuso.

-Exactamente, me lleva a decir…- Tai dudaba.

- Adelante Tai puedes pedirme un favor, si quieres empieza de cero así te será más fácil.- dijo el rubio ansioso, al ver la indecisión de su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo era así?

-Quería pedirte un favor-

-No hay problema, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, extrañado por esa actitud.

-Cuando el momento llegue, quiero que me mates-

El rubio se quedó callado. ¿Era su idea, o Tai le había pedido que cuando se "convirtiera" lo matara?

-No solo eso- prosiguió el moreno con la vista fija en un punto detrás de Matt- quiero que, cuando yo ya no esté, cuides de Kari y de Sora como si fueran lo más importante en el mundo para ti, porque lo son para mí- Ta fijó sus ojos color chocolate en los ojos azules de su amigo- Promételo-

-No puedo Tai- dijo Matt- ya sé que dije que haría cualquier cosa, pero me estás pidiendo demasiado-

-Lo sé, ya sé que estoy pidiendo mucho más de lo que alguien le pueda pedir a otra persona. Por eso te lo pido a ti, Matt, porque sé que tú cumplirás con lo que podríamos llamar "mi última voluntad"- dijo Tai haciendo el gesto de comillas en el aire.

Matt se quedó mirándolo. No había escapatoria. Suspiró fuertemente, y finalmente dijo:

-Está bien, cuando el momento llegue, lo haré-

**Channnnnnnnnn… supongo que igual ya esperaban que el que pidiera que lo maten fuera Tai, si no lo pensaban les di una sorpresa importante.**

**Quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Tendría que haberlo hecho antes pero sinceramente me olvidé. El colegio puede ser muy estresante cuando se lo propone, o cuando todos los profesores se complotan para hacerte la vida imposible jajaja.**

**También espero que haya muchas personas que lean este fic, y que porfaover dejen sus reviews en este cap… mientras más reviews tenga, más rápido voy a actualizar (no los estoy amenazando jejeje)**

**Sin más, me despido, no sin antes tirar dos preguntas… primero ¿Quieren saber qué está pasando con los digimon y con aquel ente oscuro?, segunda ¿Qué prefieren: Mimato o Mishiro? No es una historia romántica, pero algo va a haber además de aventura y no me decido entre estas dos parejas. Además de otras parejas que van a haber y que ya hay (como Yolei y Ken). Respondan esto en una rr o en un mensaje privado, es válido desde hoy (17/11/2013) hasta dentro de cuatro días (21/11/2013). Ya sé, es poco tiempo, pero quiero empezar el próximo cap lo antes posible y quiero ver si puedo meter algo de romance ahí. Espero no retrasarme mucho. Nos leemos!**


End file.
